frozen in the headlights
by Semblance of Sanity
Summary: Neville always needs Luna. Apocalyptic AU.


_I look around, but I can't find you (raise it up)_  
_If only I could see your face (raise it up)_  
_Instead of rushing towards the skyline (raise it up)_  
_I wish that I could just be brave_

* * *

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree," Luna sang quietly as she cleaned and loaded her rifle.

"Looney!" Justin barked. "Shut up. You're creeping me out." Luna's hands paused over the barrel, and her eyes met Neville's across the fire.

"Where a dead man called out for his love to flee," Neville picked up the song, shouldering past Justin to sit beside Luna on her once yellow quilt. She beamed at him, and traded her rifle (Victor, she named it) for his hand gun, deftly cleaning and reloading it.

Justin clenched his jaw and stalked toward his tent, muttering about "creepy ass hippies."

Ginny snickered. "Creeped out by music now, Fletch? Merlin, you're such a baby!"

"Piss off, Ginger!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and the curse on her lips died with Justin's screams. Everyone was on their feet in an instant, weapons up.

"Pack up!" Harry shouted, running towards the tents. Luna followed him without a pause, but Neville had to kick his brain into gear. Her blond hair had already disappeared into the darkness by the time he got his feet to move.

It was so dark: he couldn't find her.

_Lumos. Lumos. Lumos. _His mind chanted, but his wandless magic had faded months ago, and he saw only black.

He tripped, and his head landed in something wet.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed in the darkness, and a harsh growl answered. _Too close, too close._

Ginny swore under her breath, and her footsteps faded away. _Guys - _

There was that growl again. _Merlin._

Neville pushed himself to his feet and felt himself wobble. _Brilliant. _

His vision tilted in swirls of silver and black. When it stopped moving, he found himself looking at a long, silver...something.

The growl moan was behind him, and he stumbled toward the light. As he got closer, his vision cleared, and the sword of Gryffindor gleamed up at him. The growl was directly behind him now.

Neville picked up the sword and spun around, swinging the sword at the walker's brain.

His smile died on his lips as he stared at Luna's face, her surprised eyes rolling back into her head as her body crumbled to the ground, on top of a walker with Victor's bullet in it's brain.

* * *

Neville woke screaming Luna's name and caught himself before he reached the 'n.' He struggled out of his cocoon of blankets and stared at Luna's sleeping form next to him. Her calm breathing was a sharp contrast to his frantic gasps for air. He rubbed his hands over his face.

_She's here. She's safe. Just a dream. _

Neville stumbled out of their tent. At the tree line, he shoved his pants down and waited. _Just a dream, Neville. Pee already._

When he heard the first growl, he was certain he was still dreaming. After the second, he yanked his pants up and spun around. A walker stalked toward him with outstretched arms and a snarl on it's half-gone face. Neville inched toward the tents as he ran through his options.

_1\. Yell and risk alerting other walkers in the area._

_2\. Not yell and risk there being more walkers already at the tents about to eat people._

_3\. Pull up a tent stake and stab it._

_4\. Find a rock and hope it breaks the skull._

_5\. Punch it, and risk getting bitten. _

_6...WHY DIDN'T I BRING A WEAPON?!_

''Neville!" Luna ran toward him, holding the...sword of Gryffindor. She tossed it to him and he swung it at the walkers head. Luna's hand slipped into his as the walker fell over.

Neville turned to Luna with a look of incredulity. She smiled. "I woke up and found the sword instead of you, so I figured you needed it." A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "I guess you needed me too."

Neville huffed out a laugh and bent down to kiss her mouth. "I always need you."

Luna smiled against his mouth. "I love you too."

* * *

_Written for the Russian Roulette Challenge with Neville/Luna as the prompt. Lyrics and title from Rabbit Heart by Florence + The Machine. Luna's song is Hanging Tree, from Mockingjay._


End file.
